Final Destination: Harry Potter Style
by HermsTimeTurner
Summary: Everything is going well for Hermione and her friends...but what happens when she has a vision? she saves her friends...but as they continue their year, as normal as possible, death is coming for them...soon.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought of this 'idea' after seeing Final destination 5 in 3D with my mum a while ago in the summer holidays. I came home, went on FF and started to read some fan fictions when BAM! It just hit me…what if Death had decided to claim some lives in the Harry Potter universe?**

**So carefully, I'm currently writing the deaths. Many are gruesome, some…not so much. Each chapter will surface around the death of a character you like. And guess what? The main characters are Draco and Hermione!**

**Ron won't be as much as an ass as he was in 'But I'm a cheerleader?' but having a Weasley temper, you never know.**

**I hope you all Enjoy this story, it won't be finished by the end of November at the latest, but enjoy!**

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I DON'T OWN FINAL DESTINATION EITHER. **

**So here it goes!**

Death didn't like to be cheated. Not in the muggle world, and certainly not in the wizarding world.

So as the students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry boarded the Hogwarts express on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, they didn't expect that, for some, it would be their last.

Hermione Granger stood alongside her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, each clutching the handle to their trunks.

"It's gonna be a great year, this time round! Our last!" Ron said, excitably. Harry grinned at them and walked towards an open door on the train.

Hermione was happy that she was going to finish her last year at Hogwarts. Those hard years of studying would soon pay off and she was planning on becoming an Auror like Ron and Harry would hope to be, and maybe, work in the Department of magical law enforcement at the ministry.

But as the bushy haired know-it-all stepped onto the steps that lead inside the train, she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach: a nauseous feeling that engulfed her entirely. A sudden gust of cold wind blew past her, and her big brown eyes were directed to the steam of the train that rose into the air- almost in an eerie manner.

"Hermione, hurry up!" Ginny called from one of the open train doors, she ushered Hermione over, who was still staring at the train smoke.

Something felt wrong.

Very wrong indeed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked past compartments full of students, some older than others and some playing exploding snap or gobstones- either way there weren't many empty compartments, as it was- there were 3 compartments at the front of the train that were completely empty.

"Let's sit here- everywhere else is full" Said Harry, as he slid open the door, and took a seat near the window.

But Hermione looked distant- she kept staring at the smoke that passed the train as it pulled out of the station. Parents waved to their children, with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione snapped out of her distant gaze.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Harry." she smiled reassuringly.

"Oh- well, you seemed a little…distant" Ron replied, before shoving another chocolate frog in his mouth. "We'll be at Hogwarts within no time" he grinned.

Time went by faster than she expected. Minutes turned into hours- and soon the train was no more than 2 hours from Hogwarts castle. The sky began to darken, but not entirely- so you could still call it the evening in daylight.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The elderly woman pushing the sweets cart wheeled past the compartment where the golden trio were sitting in, Ron's face snapped up, while Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's foolish behaviour, and Harry searched his pockets for any loose change.

"Two pumpkin pasties, please" said Ron "And 6 chocolate frogs, 3 liquorish wands, 2 packs of droobles and…" 

"Weasley, how big IS that trap of yours?" Snapped a familiar blond at the end of the train hallway, approaching the cart. "A bottle of pumpkin juice, if you will" He nodded at the elderly lady who took his change and handed him the bottled drink.

Hermione walked out of the compartment at that exact moment and exchanged glances with Malfoy, who didn't insult her- but nodded curtly. "I suggest you tame your Weasel, Granger. If he eats any more he'd probably explode" he grinned, turned and walked back towards his compartment.

"…oh, where was i? Ah yes…two packs of droobles and-" 

"Oh Ron!" Hermione complained, handed the lady two sickles and took a bottle of water and a liquorish wand before turning around and going back into the compartment.

The evening was soon turning into night, when the train went across the steep hills of Scotland Yard, and approaching the infamous bridge they had crossed for years.

The bridge was sturdy, to some degree- but it was decades old- and slowly eroding.

Hermione had left the compartment and headed to the one behind to see Ginny and Luna who were having a conversation about classes.

The train's wheels moved against the tracks of the bridge, and slowly rolled on top of the bridge.

"Okay, see you guys in a few minutes…" Hermione smiled at her friends as she walked towards the compartment door, slid it to the side and headed out of the carriage.

As the train rolled towards one of the pillars- no one had noticed that that exact pillar was starting to erode. And as the weight of the train began to roll over it, the foundations began to rub together, and slowly crumble away.

Ron Weasley had just finished his 4th chocolate frog, and placed that famous wizard card on the inside beside him on his seat when a gust of wind entered the open window, picked up the card and carried it out of the window.

The card slowly hovered through the air, gradually loosing balance, before it sat across one of the tracks- wedged between two planks and a bar.

One of the planks of wood that set up the rest of the tracks had split in the middle and faced upwards, outwards. The train slowly began to roll near it- and as the wheels neared, a faint _snap _could be heard as the plank wedged itself between the wheels, stopping the wheel all of a suddenly, and scraping across the rest of the tracks, breaking those planks in the process.

Inside the compartment, Hermione walked through the hallways when the train suddenly stopped, making her stumble. The trains moved forward for a few more seconds before making a strange _crunch _and _clank _sound before it moved once more, and then stopped. She looked up and down the hallways, as students had opened their carriage and looked to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Ron from inside the carriage, he looked outside the compartment window- and saw nothing.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to her friends- but a very heavy, forceful shift took place, sending her stumbling onto the floor. And as she got back up- there was a crash from the front of the train.

There was a weird sound, in those few seconds of metal balancing against wood- the sound of snapping, for example. Hermione took another step forward, and stared at her friends who were plastered with worry on their faces.

Hermione looked down- and realised that the floors were leaning forward- she ran to the window and pressed her face against it- looking outside.

The tracks and the bridge were slowly breaking, and sooner or later it would plunge into the abyss of the lake that lay hundreds of feet down.

And the Hogwarts express would go with it.

**FIRST CHAPTER! I just wanted to finish this chapter, and post it because I need to finish "But I'm a cheerleader?" first. So this is JUST the first chapter and will be the first chapter for a while- until I finish BIAC. **

**I hoped you liked it. Review!  
><strong>

**Thanks**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god. I can't believe that I've been gone THIS long. Excuse my absence, ive have exams and they've been the death of me.**

**Here's the NEXT chapter of Final Destination: Harry Potter and it's a little TOO MUCH detailed so try to keep up (in terms of who dies and how, try to imagine it as much as possible)**

**NOTE: At the VERY END of this story, I will include a map/list of the deaths in order, the altered order, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

**Enjoy! **

Hermione blinked.

Her heart began to pound wildly as she ran back into the compartment, slamming the door shut and sitting down right next to Harry, who was looking at her confused and scared.

"What the hell was tha-?" Ron was interrupted by a rusting sound of rusted metal scraping against each other. Hermione suddenly jumped up from her seat and bolted straight into the hallway and through into compartment 1, where most of the students inside (Colin Creevy, Lavender and Romilda, Patel Twins, Ginny, Neville, Luna, etc) all had the same baffled reaction as her.

Hermione felt a gust of wind go right past her, and the hairs on her neck immediately stood up.

She began to felt un-easy.

"Can anyone hear that?" Ginny asked, standing up off her seat and looking over her shoulder. "It sounds like-"

There was another huge shift. "We NEED to get off this train!" Hermione snapped as Harry and Ron walked up behind her.

"What are you talking about we can't get off this train! It's on the middle of a bridge where can we go?" Romilda snapped.

"I can feel it-"Luna suddenly said. "Hermione's right." 

"Right about what? Luna you 'feel' everything and Hermione's probably just having an off moment-!" 

"I'm not having an off moment, Lavender! I can feel something isn't right!" Hermione retorted. "I'm gonna go into one of the other compartments-"

All in at least 5 seconds, Hermione and pretty much everyone else in compartment 1, felt and heard the sound of wood snapping beneath the hollow floors. They all looked down, and then right back up at Hermione.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know." 

"It sounds like the tracks are breaking." 

"It can't be! This HAS to be magically bound together!"

"Let me check-"Colin Creevy stood up and walked towards the only compartment door on the left side. He turned the handle and peered outside, looking left and right, up and down. "Nothing's wrong." He said, turning back. "I don't see anything-"

"See Hermione? You're just imagining it!" Lavender rolled her eyes and plopped herself back on her seat.

"I'm not imagining anything! YOU ALL HEARD AND FELT IT!" 

"You've got to believe me- get away from the edge!" Shouted Hermione.

"Seriously Hermione, I really don't see anything-AHHH!" Colin had replied in the space of 3 seconds before the train bolted to the left and sent Colin flying right out of the door, over the bridge and plunging to his death. The hollow, faint sounds of his screams were cancelled by the impact of his body and the rocks that lay beneath the bridge.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Romilda screamed out loud as Ron and Harry grabbed Hermione before she fell to her knees, in distress. "What the FUCK is going on?"

"I'm getting out of this compartment-!" Hermione grabbed Harry, Ron and Ginny back into carriage 2, Luna and Neville soon suited.

As Hermione stepped onto the floors of carriage 2, she felt suddenly unbalanced and looked behind her shoulder to hear a rip of metal and wood, and the screams of Pavarti, Padma, Lavender, and Romilda as the carriage full turned clockwise, the joints between each carriage un-screwed and snapped as it went on its side, leaning off the side of the bridge.

Ron grabbed Ginny who grabbed onto Dean from getting killed as the carriage twisted, and ran right through carriage 2's hallways onto the end.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron said, scared out of his life. She pushed past Ginny and Dean, noticing that Padma and Pavarti were both holding onto the ledge, scarred and bleeding from smashing through the window and holding onto each other. Romilda was un-conscious and leaning against a glass window that was just about to crack. Lavender was against the wall, her hand out, trying to grab onto Romilda.

Hermione's mouth widened as Pavarti screamed, losing grip of her sister's hand (Padma was holding onto Pavarti with one hand and holding the ledge with the other)

"Pavarti!" Padma screamed as Pavarti's grip loosened, and she plunged to her death.

"PADMA!" Hermione screamed, about to run into the compartment (everyone else behind her apart from Ginny and Dean had run straight into carriage 3) but was held back as Padma finally lost her balance and fell too- to her death.

Her screams were suddenly silenced.

Hermione turned her attention to Lavender who was trying to pull Romilda off the glass window without pending on her weight, which would kill them both. Leaning as far as she could to reach her, Hermione grabbed onto the side of the carriage-way door and put her hand out for Lavender to reach out onto.

Lavender ignored her hand at first, but held onto it, still trying to reach for Romilda.

Hermione's eyes diverted to the glass- it was cracking towards Lavender.

"Lavender! Please! Grab onto my hand tighter!" 

"I have to save her!"

And just as Lavender's hand had finally reached Romilda's arm, she had put her side on the glass-

_Crack, crack, crack, crack…._

"LAVENDER!" Hermione screeched as the glass finally gave up on both their weights, and in seconds they had vanished from view. Hermione's hand was still suspended in mid-air, only seconds before the grip of Lavender Brown was attached to it. The sound of a million shards of glass broke through her ears as Lavender's screams could still be heard from afar.

Blood was dripping on the small shards and the edge of the window hole.

Ginny pulled Hermione into the second Carriage as Carriage 1 finally gave away, and slid to the right, before going over the edge and it was gone.

Hermione burst out into tears as Ginny held her close. Harry grabbed the two girls and pulled them over to compartment three when-

BAM! The door opened and Crabbe and Goyle ran in "What the FUCK is going on in here?" They both snapped.

The carriage began to lean forward, Hermione struggling to regain her balance she, along with everyone else pushed past Crabbe and Goyle right into compartment 3, Harry looked behind him and saw the front engine from the front of the train rattle and boil.

"RUN!" he screamed.

Crabbe and Goyle looked on with confused faces- a surge of black, oily liquid shot from the engine and hit them right in the faces, as they screamed repulsively and their bodies fell to the floor, burned and charred.

"RUN! RUN NOW!" Ron screamed, pushing past everyone else. Dean's grip on Ginny had loosened as a surge of first years running from their compartments knocked him against the wall, "DEAN!" Ginny shouted overhead, trying to locate him in the narrow hallway.

"Ouch! Get off ME! GET OFF ME!" Pansy Parkinson, who had just ran into the 2nd carriage to see what was going on, with Millicent Bullstrode at her side. "What's happening? OH MY GOD!" She completely forgot about Millicent and ran backwards, turning back just in time to see Millicent vanish from view and her blood spurt on her face as she was crushed by one part of the ceiling.

Pansy ran forward.

Harry grabbed onto Ginny and pulled her out of the 2nd carriage and into the 3rd where the sound of wood, metal and other materials imploding and collapsing behind them became what they saw.

Carriage 2 had collapsed inwards, crushing the first years (Pansy Parkinson included) and Dean Thomas, to death.

"DEAN!" Ginny cried. "DEAN! NO!"

"Hermione!" Ron screamed, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her from the side of the carriage, "Run now!"

Neville and Luna had run right into their end. Neville ran forward, holding onto Luna, but had lost his balance and nearly slipped through each carriage (3 and 4) as Luna held him back. He thanked her briefly and looked left and right, before turning and kissing Luna on the cheek, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and looked at him right in the eyes "I love you, Neville" she said, as he looked left and right again to check it was clear between each carriage.

"NEVILLE!" Ginny screamed as a loose pipe from the engine had flew right past the damaged compartments and hit him right in the face, the metal rod impaling Neville right through his face.

Luna screamed as she still held onto his dead body, his blood and bits of skin tissue and god knows what else dripping off her chin. She did not let go. "NEVILLE!" Luna screamed.

Ginny looked on in horror, holding her hand out for Luna to take. "Luna! Hurry!" She screamed.

Luna looked at her hand and then back up at Ginny. "No. I can't." 

"What do you mean you can't? Luna take my hand!"

"I won't leave him." 

"Luna PLEASE!"

"No." The pain in Luna's eyes was haunting. 

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out as Luna blinked her tears away and dragged Neville's body onto the carriage remains, and threw herself through the gap, falling to her death and ultimately committing suicide.

"LUNA! LUNA!" Ginny cried.

Back in carriage 4, Hermione had run straight into the arms of Draco Malfoy (not meaning to) as he looked on in horror and shoved her off him, running straight back into compartment 5 with the rest of the slytherins.

Harry grabbed onto Ginny, wiping Neville's blood off her face but her hand slipped from his grip as she fell between links 4 and 5 that linked carriage 4 and 5 together, one leg slipping between the train.

"Harry! HELP ME!" Ginny cried, trying to pull her up as carriage 4 began to twist and pull, Hermione looked out of a window and saw the bridge began to erode and collapse- the remains of carriage 2 and 3 were falling.

Harry, pulling Ginny up and holding her into his arms pulled her forward, but in a strange twist of movement, she leaned back and-

_SMASH!_

A lose wheel from one of the carriages flew right towards her from falling and smashed her face and head right in, disposing of her head completely. Harry screamed and let go of her limp, bleeding body as he realised he was drenched in her skin tissue, blood and brains.

Ginny's body was gone.

Ron screamed and cried in agony, as his only sister just died horrifically right in front of his very eyes.

"Harry!" Ron leaned down, skidding across the floor to grab him and pulled him right out of the mess. Hermione looked on in complete horror as Ginny's blood dripped off the side of the compartment door.

"We NEED to get off this train NOW!" 

"The doors have been magically sealed- no spell will work on them! Hurry! Get to the end of the train, it's on land!"

Harry grabbed onto Hermione's hand and ran through carriage 5 straight into carriage 6 where she ran straight into Cormac MClaggen by accident, right into his chest they both stumbled onto the floor, the back of his head hitting the wall while Hermione was nearly trampled on. She quickly got on her feet and helped him up, before complete silence took over the both of them and the sound of something boiling and a kettle at high temperature took off.

Hermione's eyes widened as the engine (Still intact halfway down the bridge) suddenly exploded, shooting massive bursts of hot oil in every direction and hot metal, repeatedly slamming into the backs of remaining students, killing them instantly. Hermione screamed and ducked, but it was too late for Cormac, as a hot metal cylinder burned right through his chest, killing him. He looked over at Hermione and mouthed: 'Run…' before collapsing. He was dead.

Hermione screamed as loud as she could before someone grabbed onto her arm and pulled her through carriage 6 into the front of carriage 7. The floor began to shake, and turning around, carriage 4, 5 and 6 were slowly losing balance, and were about to roll down the remaining tracks suspended in the air, and crash into the rocks below.

Running into carriage 7, Cho Chang was trapped in her compartment (the locks had been bent off and her wand rolled out underneath the door and was in the hallway) and banging on the door, screaming for help. Hermione let Harry's hand slip from hers and she ran right up to the compartment door, reaching inside her pocket for her wand and screaming "Alohamora!" at the lock. But it did not work. She was too nervous to concentrate. The lock only shifted a couple of inches. Cho looked back up and her, tears streaming down her face.

"Alohamora!" Hermione screamed sharply, and the door finally slid open. Cho thanked Hermione and began to leg it, when she turned and realised she left her purse on her seat, where her mother's picture was. She ran back into the compartment and grabbed the purse.

Hermione turned back around and saw that Cho was missing. "CHO?" Hermione shouted, but did not go back into the compartment. Harry also paused. "Cho? Where are you?"

"I'm coming!" Cho shouted, running out of the compartment, she didn't see the puddle of pumpkin juice where the glass bottle had spilt and the liquid was right in front of her. As she stepped out of the compartment, the carriage jumped, Cho slipped right onto the puddle, stretched backwards in pain as she slipped, and a lose suitcase from one of the overhead shelves hit her right on her head, stretching right back and snapping her spine, killing her oh so instantly.

Her body remained feebly stirring in the middle of the deserted carriage way.

She finally stopped moving.

Exiting compartment 8, Draco ran aside Blaise right through the links that held carriage 7 and 8 together. Draco got across almost instantly, but the train carriage had jerked, Blaise lost his balance and his leg was wedged between the links.

A jolt of electricity had surged through the hydraulics, where he slipped on oil and the jolt surged right through his body. Draco looked on repulsed as his best friend's body limped dead, right in front of him. His body slowly began to slip away, before it was gone.

Hermione, Harry and Ron ran straight through to carriage 8 where Draco saw Hermione's face: a mixture of horror and despair. He had seen that face before; the face of someone who's seen one too many people die right in front of them. She looked mildly disturbed.

Ron pushed him aside, but Hermione stopped to help him up.

He looked up at her confused at that second as to why she was helping him, but he took her hand, helping him to his feet.

"Come on! We need to go!" Ron shouted.

Draco looked down at the other carriages, engulfed in flames, licking and burning everything in sight-it was spreading.

"Go! Run, Granger!" He said. Hermione let slip of his wrist and ran forward. He ran behind her.

Harry stopped at the end of carriage 8 and looked left and right. Suddenly, the carriage jolted left, the links detaching, the bridge crumbling, making carriage 8 stand alone.

_Death wanted them to die together._

"Hermione, I need you to jump! Now!" Harry grabbed hold of her, for the sake of her living, wanted her to jump before the whole carriage was gone.

Hermione took each of Harry's hands, and stepped forward, as he still held on. She put one leg forward, right onto carriage 9, and jumped. She was safe.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, backing away as Ron ran and jumped- he was also safe. Hermione grabbed onto him.

Harry gulped, and turned around to face Draco. "Malfoy, come on." 

Draco looked from Harry's face to the empty gap between the carriage "If I go- you might die!"

"I'll make it. Just, hurry up or neither of us will make it, Malfoy!"

Draco nodded and stepped forward. Running as fast as he could he jumped and just about made it- he slipped.

"MALFOY!"

Ron grabbed onto the collar of Draco's shirt and pulled him up, throwing him onto the floor to safety.

"Harry! Come on!" Ron shouted. Harry took a deep breath and made a jump for it.

Both his feet landed firmly onto the ground.

Suddenly, carriage 8 gave away, and collapsed inwards. Carriage 9 was completely empty apart from the Trio and Malfoy. Carriage 9 leaned forward, as the tracks began to bend over.

"We're falling!" Hermione shouted, as her feet skidded downwards. Ron grabbed onto the edge of a compartment door, grabbing onto Hermione's wrist to prevent her from falling.

"We can't go through the door!" Draco shouted. "We have to go through the window!" 

"Are you mad? We'll drop!" Harry retorted.

"It's better than being in here! Burning to death!" Draco shouted back.

He leaned over and pushed himself up, kicking his leg against the window, it began to crack.

"Throw that suitcase!" He shouted at Harry, who threw it over at the window, smashing the glass, making a hole.

Draco nearly leapt out of the window to escape from sliding to his death, where he looked back at the trio.

He held his arm out. "Granger, come on!" Ron narrowed his eyes but reluctantly let Hermione go, she grabbed onto Draco who whispered for her to get out of the window, but hold onto the sides.

"Potter! You now!" Draco shouted over at Harry, who did the exact same movements as Hermione. Ron was next.

Draco finally went out. Gulping he sighed heavily, he was afraid of heights.

There were literally inches away from falling over. Hermione walked across the short, concrete wall, watching as it cracked, knowing that in less than 2 minutes, it would be gone along with everything else before them. Ron shifted over to a window and broke the glass with his foot, "Hermione! Go through!" he ordered. She went through the window right into compartment 10. He followed, then Harry, and then Draco.

Then something began to crack.

Harry stepped inside compartment 10, and popped his head outside the window to look at what was making that noise.

"Harry? What is it?" 

Harry never replied. In those few seconds, carriage 8 began to shatter and implode, sending the 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS' sign flinging through the air, and slicing right through Harry's neck, sending his severed head below.

Hermione screamed as Ron lunged forward to grab Harry but it was too late, he was dead. Ron leaned backwards and threw up onto the floor- his best friend, was dead.

Hermione didn't want to leave Harry's body here, but it was too late, everyone else was dead, her friends and her fellow students she knew and sat with in the great hall- had all perished. She grabbed onto Draco and Ron and ran as fast as they could.

Carriage 11's links were also destroyed. "SHIT!" Draco swore, looking back to realise that they needed to act fast. He grabbed Hermione (she was screaming for him to put her down) and put her outside, on the rails that carriage 11 stood on.

"Hermione I need you to walk across the tracks and smash the window as hard as you can. We will follow you!"

Draco let Ron go first.

Slipping through the door and sliding across the side of the train, Hermione raised her leg and smashed the glass completely, until it was almost all gone. She stepped inside, Ron after, and Draco would follow last.

She leaned outside of the window and held her hand out for Draco, his glassy blue eyes were staring attentively into hers, who bent down to take it, when she looked behind him and screamed: "DRACO MOVE!" as a metal rail shot right up, and impaled him right through the left side of his chest. The rail propped against the side of the tracks, as his body slid down it, before its pending weight made the body shift and lean off the bridge, falling into the water below.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed. Ron pulled her by the waist up and from the window, accidently stepping on his toes he flinched and stepped back, as a hot metal coil from the exploding compartments below shot right up through the hallway and impaled Ron through the left eye. Hermione turned and watched the coil burn right through his eye as his body collapsed to the ground, she screamed as blood leaked from his eye.

"RON! NO!"

Hermione had no choice but to run for her own life. Her friends were dead, she was all alone.

Hermione ran through carriage 12 right into carriage 13 where 14 was next (which was on land). Stepping onto carriage 12 carriage 11 gave away and was gone, Ron's dead body still inside. Unexpectedly, carriage 12 began to shake, and before she could run the floor collapsed outwards. Hermione fell, grabbing onto the sides of the train to prevent herself from falling.

Tears began to fall from her face, as she knew deep on the inside that she would eventually die. Her hand gripped onto the sides tightly, but the carriage shifted forward, trying to make her lose her balance.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed. It was no use.

One more shift, and she would fall.

The carriage turned on its side, making Hermione swing slightly. She looked up and realised that her hands were slipping.

The train shifted again.

Screaming as she lost grip, falling through the sky, she looked up into the piercing sunlight, and in seconds- she felt something rip through her chest, her own blood spurting out into her face. Coughing out blood, she looked up- and saw the rest of the bridge falling towards her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione's eyes burst open. Gasping for breath, looked forward and saw Harry and Ron staring right at her.

"Are you okay, Hermione? You're sweating like hell!" 

She didn't reply. She only stared.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up instantly, and bolted out of the compartment door, running towards the carriage where her friends were.

"Hermione!" Harry got up and ran after her, Ron following her.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed at her friends. Everyone was staring at her, shocked by her face, it was as pale as a ghost. She looked on at everyone she had seen just moments before fall prey to a horrible death- all alive- seconds before it would all happen.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" 

"We need to get off this train! This part of the train! NOW!" 

"Why?" 

Hermione was panting, "The train…it's-going-to-EXPLODE!"

She watched as Colin stood up and walked towards the window.

"COLIN! NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" She screamed, collapsing into Ron's arms.

Suddenly appearing from the door were Crabbe and Goyle. "What the fuck is going on in here?" 

"We need to leave!" She sobbed "It's going to kill us all- the train tracks and bridge will give away!"

"Hermione you just had a bad dream, that's all!" Neville said.

"NO! NO I DIDN'T! I SAW ALL OF YOU DIE! I SAW IT ALL HAPPEN! I SAW LAVENDER AND ROMILDA FALL TO THEIR DEATHS! I SAW GINNY DIE! I SAW COLIN FALL OUT OF THE WINDOW-"

"Hermione, I'm alive!" Colin said, waving his arms.

"Please…don't look out of the door, please…" she sighed.

Everyone went silent.

"She's seen something." Luna said in a whisper. "Look at her face. This isn't normal. I've seen nightmares. Maybe this is something more." 

Hermione was helped up to her feet by Ron. "I'm leaving this train! Fuck this I'm not dying! We're not dying!" Hermione grabbed onto Ron and Harry, pulling them through the carriage door.

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny said, getting up and following after them. Luna grabbed onto Neville and they were gone too. Lavender stood up.

"Luna's right- look at Hermione's face! I'm going too!" Lavender hooked arms with Romilda and they also went from the compartment.

Dean looked at Seamus and Colin, before shrugging and following them too.

Colin and Seamus remained in the carriage.

"Hermione! Stop running! You're going insane!" 

"I am NOT going insane, Ron! I saw something! I SAW IT!" She ran into compartment 4, right into Pansy Parkinson, who was shoved to the side.

"Hey Mudblood! What the fuck's your problem?" 

Hermione ignored her and kept walking. Pansy, angry and huffing, ran after her.

Right into carriage 5, she ran into Blaise, Cho and Draco.

"What's all that screaming about?" Cho asked.

"Hermione said she saw something" Ron shrugged.

"I did see something!" She retorted angrily.

"Oooh, Mudbloods can see the future!" Blaise mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, Zabini!" Ron snapped.

"I think she's just going metal, Weasley" Draco sighed. Hermione looked up and stared into his blue eyes. She couldn't help but think of his death.

"Look, I'm not going crazy, okay? I know it-" 

Suddenly, there was an explosion from down the other carriages.

"What was that?" 

"It's happening!" Hermione said, running as fast as she could through to carriage 9, where she turned back, horror upon everyone's faces.

"Listen Mudblood!" Pansy shouted, grabbing Hermione by the shoulder. There was another explosion.

"RUN!" Harry shouted, and before Pansy could utter another word, everyone (Ginny, Cormac, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Cho, Romilda, Lavender, Dean, Neville, Luna) ran straight through the carriages until they were at carriage 14.

The remaining carriages merely shifted as the remaining students that had ran from the lower carriages (the ones that Hermione saw dying in her vision). Before they all knew it, carriages 1-13 were gone with the bridge, as the last of it collapsed, plunging into the abyss.

Hermione blinked.

She looked around: Ron and Harry were struggling for breath, Draco and Blaise were leaning against the wall, Ginny was clutching onto herself, and Romilda and Lavender were in tears while Pansy was crying.

They all looked up at Hermione.

**A/N: What did you think? This took me DAYS to write because of its detail. I was struggling with Harry's death, as he was supposed to miss jumping the train and falling to his death- but nah- I'm more cruel than that : ) **

**So here's chapter 2! I hope you liked it!**

**SD **


End file.
